


Familiar Conversations

by edenkings



Category: Talents Series - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Anne-consistency solving, Gen, Jeff and Damia talk, Ro'verse backstory, after the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenkings/pseuds/edenkings
Summary: Jeff and Damia talk. Set post-series.A bit of backstory for the Ro'verse too, but it's not a requirement to read that first.





	Familiar Conversations

“It’s hardly fair, Father,” Damia snapped. “My children have been flung about to the furthest reaches of the galaxy whilst Cera’s children get to…”

Jeff Raven sighed. “You know that your circumstances are entirely different, Damia.”

“Just because I have eight children rather than three does not mean I love them any less or think that they should…” she stopped as her father held up a hand, reinforcing it with a mental denial.

Emoting soothing feelings towards his younger daughter, Jeff explained in a low voice, “Your children grew up in a far more stable environment, where they were encouraged to be independent from a young age, and they have assisted in the Tower and in the household from the time they were in double digits. They have summered on Deneb without the direct supervision of their parents, and you and Afra have tried to expose them to as much as possible.”

“And..?”

“And,” her father continued, as if he had not been interrupted, “Cera’s children grew up within the gated Tower community on Truro. Procyon system is  _known_ for its oddballs, Damia, and there were credible threats made against Cera’s children when they were small. As such, they have been given far fewer opportunities to explore their world, or any of the worlds. They are only now, as young adults, being given the chances that your own children have had, and I am going to do everything that I can to encourage that. Both as their grandfather, and as Earth Prime. Cera’s two eldest have both signed to FT&T, and they will be posted in due course, however, they will first need to be trained to do so. You know Cera has severe restrictions on who she will work with, and she doesn’t train others at all, so has done only the barest with her youngsters.” Damia’s nose wrinkled – she definitely knew, as Procyon’s young high-potential Talents were often farmed out to other Towers for training, including a half-dozen to Aurigae. “You were placed in a Tower before your sister, you remember.” Jeff said softly.

Damia sighed, “Yes, and I remember that she was not at all happy with it.”

Her father shrugged. “We certainly  _could_  have placed her, but, like your mother, it took her a long time to find a team she had adequate rapport with for her to be safely and comfortably Towered, not when there was no true driving  _need_ at that particular time. You, we had no concerns with, and you did exceptionally well in your first four years here, even without Afra as backup. Cera always was very dependent on your older brother, and it was a struggle for her to adapt when Jeran went to Deneb permanently. I may not always agree with her spouse, but he has been a stabilising influence on her. It was only after they came to an agreement that we felt able to put her into the Tower at Procyon. Even then, it took her well over a year to adjust. Your children, well, both of you have impacted your children. Cera’s three are much like her, your brood have your independence.”

“Yes but…”

“I know it’s not easy, dear daughter.” A rueful smile tugged at the corner of Jeff’s mouth, “It’s never easy to see one’s children off. Your children are a credit to you, and we couldn’t be more proud.”

Damia brushed his mind affectionately with a tendril of thought. It had taken a few years of adult introspection to forgive her parents for sending her away to Deneb, but it had been ultimately necessary.

“Now, Annie has been doing her training here on Earth, but I was wondering if you would take her for a three month rotation whilst Morag and Kaltia are with their sister?”

Pursing her lips, Damia considered. Morag and Kaltia were the closest in age of her children, and they had always come as a pair. Opinionated, impulsive, straightforward Morag had bolstered, but in turn had been showed the benefits of restraint by her more laid-back, responsible younger sister. Morag was now of age, Kally was not far behind. Both had handled the Tower duties they had been allowed with a maturity far in excess of their years, including a stint running Clarf Tower when Laria, as well as Kincaid’s absence had been required after the power failure at Clarf’s main hibernatory.

Morag, if suitably paired with an experienced team, would do well as a Tower talent, or even in a shipboard post. Kally perhaps required a little more training with leading merges, and of course, being so laid back she could find herself at a disadvantage to more strong-willed personalities, but nonetheless, she would also be ready for an assignment after she turned sixteen.

“Is Cera likely to take issue with you sending me her firstborn?” She asked her father.

Jeff sighed. “It’s impossible to predict what Cera will take issue with,” he replied drily, “nevertheless, your mother and I would like our new Primes to experience a number of assignments, if they can, before settling down into a post. Annie has a little experience at Procyon, and a little at both Blundell and Callisto. We are sending her to either Betelgeuse or here to experience the cargo masses that you haul, and… well…”

 _Cera gets on with David about as well as oil and water_ Damia thought at him. 

Her father’s eyes twinkled. “I think Cera would prefer Aurigae in that case, don’t you think? Now, I’d also like to send her to young Flavia, as well as experiencing the Fleet postings, it might be advantageous to let the girl talk to someone closer in age to herself who is not a relative. We’re hoping to pair that with the next opening of a colony world, as it’s a good learning experience and Flavia doubtless will appreciate the assistance.” 

“And you’ll send Morag and Kaltia to Clarf.”

“That’s likely to time well with Laria’s maternity.” Jeff said. “They did well last time, they work well with Laria’s Tower staff, and no doubt Kincaid will assist where he can, if only to keep Laria from worrying.”

Damia briefly pushed her mind out, searching for her husband and her youngest four children, across the valley at the Mrdini Village. She had precious few years left with them, and it was hard to think of them leaving. She didn’t doubt the contributions that her children were making were important.

The grandchildren that were soon to be as a result of her children’s opportunities to travel the galaxy were an added bonus too.

“I will speak with the girls and Afra when they return,” Damia promised softly, eyes suspiciously damp. “I could hardly hold them back from doing what they want to do. And,” she added with a wet-sounding chuckle, “You’ll no doubt keep us busy with new Talents to train.”

Jeff nodded. “Never thought we’d be at the point of having to juggle too many new Talents to train, but we’re looking at setting up a course specifically for the T-1s and T-2s, just to get some standardised training into them, before we can fling them around Towers for a little spit’n’polish. It’s Gollee’s idea.” He stood. “Now, m’dear daughter, if you might send me on my way, your mother expects me for lunch and I’m perilously close to being late.”

“Do say hello to everyone on Callisto,” Damia requested softly, kissing her father on the cheek. The short distance to the tower was nothing to a Talent, and she idly flicked the generators on. Intimately familiar with Jeff Raven’s personal capsule, as well as Callisto station, neither required anything other than a light mental-linkage and a small draw on the generators.

 


End file.
